Por favor amame
by A-Headphone Actor
Summary: me acerque a ti sin saber amar...solo leanlo por compasion a mi cap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Entro a aquel salón de música. Ya se le había hecho costumbre acudir cada que podía, cada descanso, cada clase que se salaba. ¿Cuánto llevaba así? Aproximadamente un año, desde que finalizo aquella desastrosa relación con aquel chico. El la había superado, la había olvidado, en cambio ella seguía aferrada a él, aun lo seguía amando. Se encamino hacia el piano de cola que se encontraba situado en medio del aula, se sentó, alzo la tapa y acaricio cada una de las teclas como si fueran lo más preciado en ese mundo. Para ella lo eran, en especial por que hoy esas teclas, le ayudarían a cerrar un capitulo en su vida que ella estaba deseando dejar atrás.

Tomo aire y cerró los ojos, colocando sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano, dispuesta a comenzar a cantar, iba a cantar para ella y para la chica que se encontraba oculta. Observándola. Comenzó a cantar con una voz suave, que demostraba tristeza y dolor.

¿Por qué no puede ser perfecto?

Este amor no es real

¿Por qué no llorar por ti?

El amor estaba muerto desde el principio.

Una lagrima escurridiza, se coló por uno de sus ojos azules, no pudo hacer nada más que apretar los ojos fuertemente, nada ni nadie le iba a impedir terminar de cantar su canción. No ahora, no hoy.

No te buscare, no te necesito.

Te voy a olvidar, no importa.

Estoy tocando sola, escribiendo nuestra canción.

Éramos perfectos…

Te amo.

Esa última palabra salió en un susurro, un susurro que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por ella y por aquella chica de ojos curiosos, la siguiente estrofa empezó un poco mas fuerte.

¡NO!, todo está mal

¿Por qué no te has ido?

Sé que no eres tan fuerte.

No me escuches, siempre vamos a ser…

Perfectamente felices.

La chica que observaba desde su escondite, estaba fascinada por esa voz, lo estaba tanto que salió de su escondite y se colocó a solo unos cuantos metros de la espalda de la pianista, que ahora movía sus dedos grácilmente, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Las mentiras sucumben en mí.

Felizmente, ignorante.

No sé cómo pudiste

Ver a través de mi fachada.

No te buscare, no te necesito.

Te voy a olvidar, no importa.

Estoy tocando sola, escribiendo nuestra canción.

Éramos perfectos…

Te amo

Ahora el piano sonaba fuertemente, nadie sabía que era lo que esa chica sentía, pero era algo muy grande y significativo, fuera bueno o fuera malo. Su voz ahora sonaba más segura y fuerte. Sin duda hermosa, era grave y fina. Una voz perfecta.

¡NO!, todo está mal

¿Por qué no te has ido?

Sé que no eres tan fuerte.

No me escuches, siempre vamos a ser…  
Perfectamente felices.

Ahora la chica mostraba una sonrisa liberadora en su rostro , se sentía liberada ahora , todo había terminado y se aseguraría de no volver a enamorarse como una tonta, un amor como el que Julieta sentía por romeo.

y puede que un día

Llegue a ver tu sonrisa

En los brazos de alguien

Quien te ama como lo hago yo.

¡NO!, todo está mal

¿Por qué no te has ido?

Sé que no eres tan fuerte.

No me escuches, siempre vamos a ser…

Perfectamente felices.

La canción termino con un suave toque de las teclas y con una chica sonriente y casi casi renovada por completo. Suspiro, acaricio las teclas en señal de agradecimiento. Bajo la tapa del piano y se giró en el banco para pararse. Observando a la chica que estaba observándola, alzo una ceja y abrió la boca, obviamente exaltada.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto mientras se movía en el banco un poco nerviosa, mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente, claramente menor que ella.

-yo- yo ah perdón, vine aquí para tocar un momento y entonces escuche pasos y me escondí, pero tu voz es tan perfecta que que que sal wah no me golpees! – dijo con el rostro rojo y unas lagrimas en los ojos, jalándose las mangas del suéter tímidamente, tratando de no ser vista demasiado.

-tranquila!-"que mona"-penso para si misma, mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia ella y le ponía una mano en el hombro, comprobando lo que ya sospechaba , que ella era mas alta que aquella chica.-no te pegare, pero tu me escuchaste, ahora yo quiero escucharte.

-p-p-pero yo no canto tan lindo como tu, mi voz es aguda y y …- agacho la cabeza como si le estuvieran regañando, cosa que hizo que su compañera quitara su mano de su hombro y le alzara el mentón, acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído "creo que es justo".

La pequeña aun un poco intimidada por esa última acción se dispuso a ir al piano, se sentó y respiro hondo, su canción era deprimente en todos los sentidos, porque ella realmente estaba sola y de eso se trataba, soledad… algo de lo que ella no quería saber nunca más. Alzo la tapa del piano y lo miro por unos segundos, tratando de recordar las notas, volteo a ver a su acompañante que tenia puesta esa penetrante mirada azul sobre ella y que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Sin pensarlo la pequeña empezó a tocar.

Sola estoy aquí en mi triste habitación

Sola estoy, no hay nadie, me encuentro en desolación

Lo oscuro no me deja ver nada más.

Si el sol llegara a entrar, todo desaparecerá.

La música era pausada, se podría decir que algo deprimente, pero bella. La mayor observaba con cierta fascinación a la chica que ahora se encontraba cantando, tenia algo que la hacia tener ganas de no dejar de mirarla.

Ya no quiero ver nada mas.

No quiero que vengas con tu ayuda.

Olvídame, que no ves que soy patética?

Vamos déjame sola…

El piano sonaba de una manera única, la chica había dejado de cantar y ahora la melodía era lo único que se podía apreciar, volteo a ver a la chica que había cantado esa canción tan linda hace unos momentos y le dedico una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban acuosos, pero ya había empezado a cantar y ahora tenia que terminar.

Siempre vuelvo sola hasta mi casa

Ya estoy en edad para no volver mas.

Cuando yo siento amor, miento sin explicación.

Mírame abrázame y veras lo que siento.

Sin darse cuenta se acercaba cada vez mas a la chica que ahora que reparaba se peinaba con dos largas coletas, llego un momento en el que se paro , podía tocarla con solo estirar un poco el brazo, sentía necesidad de abrazarla, por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

Ya no quiero ver nada mas.

Esto fue todo mi culpa.

Ódiame, que no ves que soy patética?

Vamos déjame sola, como siempre.

Ahora las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, no se podía explicar el por que su voz seguía sin sonar quebrada, necesitaba alguien que quisiera protegerla, ella quería ser amada, y ya no soportaba que la gente le tratara así solo por que su padre era el director…. Ya no mas.

Ya no quiero ver nada mas.

No quiero que vengas con tu ayuda.

Olvídame, que no ves que soy patética?

Vamos déjame sola…

Ya no vuelvas mas, ya no vengas hacia mi…

Su canción decía que la dejaran sola, pero por lo que ella veía, la pequeña quería todo lo contrario, no tenia memoria de haberla visto antes, quizá era nueva, quizá era de esas chicas que pasan desapercibidas, cuando se dio cuenta había dejado de cantar y el piano tocaba lo que parecía ser el final de la canción, terminando con un sonido suave, un silencio de medio tiempo y empezando otra vez como en un principio.

Sola estoy aquí en mi triste habitación

Sola estoy, no hay nadie, me encuentro en desolación

Dejo caer ambas manos a su costado, para después limpiarse las lágrimas, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba siendo abrazada por aquella chica que no conocía, pero de alguna manera, se sentía…bien.

-como te llamas?- pregunto aquella chica con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de la mas pequeña, esperando una respuesta.

-H-hatsune Miku-susurro, mientras sentía su cara arder, tenia los grandes pechos de aquella chica en su espalda y su respiración en el cuello

-Yo soy Megurine Luka…desde hoy te protegeré- susurro estrechándola aun mas contra su cuerpo, no sabia por que lo hacía, ni siquiera la conocía, no tenia idea de si esa chica era una buena persona, pero tenia la clara sensación de que al acercarse a ella algo grande le estaba esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

-Di-disculpa…Lu-luka podrías…esto- su cara estaba roja como un tomate, cosa que ocasiono que la chica de cabellera rosa soltara una sonrisa y la soltara

-perdona, no era mi intención-susurro mientras se apartaba de ella mostrándole una linda sonrisa. Hace mucho que no sonreía así. No desde que lo conoció.-Miku…-susurro, ahora que lo pensaba el nombre de aquella pequeña se parecía al de su ex pareja, pero no podía estar estar emparentados porque en primera el apellido no concordaba y…eso era lo único. Observo cuidadosamente a la pequeña, era realmente muy tierna, su cabellera aguamarina estaba recogida en dos coletas que caían suavemente en sus hombros, sus ojos eran azules, al igual que los de ella.

-no puede ser!- la voz de Miku le saco de sus pensamientos, la chica veía la pantalla de su móvil con un poco de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa…Princesa?- Luka se sorprendió a ella misma al estarle llamando princesa a una completa desconocida

-eh?- Miku pareció haberse quedado estática ante la palabra princesa….su rostro enrojeció y encontró que lo más viable era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible-ah ah nada-susurro mientras una tímida sonrisa se posaba en su rostro-tengo que dar una materia, eso es todo.

-¿Cuál?...digo si quieres puedo ayudarte!- susurro cerca de su oído con un tono de ilusión mientras le mordía la oreja , esperaba que si le decía que si, podrían pasar más tiempo juntas. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, la acababa de conocer hace menos de una hora.

-erg…ingles.- algo en su interior le gritaba un "pídele ayuda" pero a ella no le gustaba tanto contacto físico, era momento de huir, ya.-eh tengo que irme.-dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta de la sala de música. Dejando ahí a una confundida pero feliz peli rosa

….Luka….

Salió a paso lento de la sala de música, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Pensando en esa chica que acababa de conocer, ¿en qué año iría?, ¿seria ella una chica inteligente?, y sobre todo lo que más le preocupaba y no sabía porque ¿tendría novio?, al pensar en eso un malestar le invadió el estomago… una especie de preocupación y enfado, ¿la razón?, no quería que Miku tuviera una pareja. Se detuvo afuera del salón de 3 A, tenia curiosidad, ella y él se parecía tanto físicamente, se quedo parada en la puerta, buscándolo.

-Me buscabas?-le pregunto un chico por detrás , que le ocasiono un susto a la chica

-No.-mintió, dándose la vuelta para encáralo- buscaba a Gakps- volvió a mentir. Observándolo bien pudo notar su cabello acuamarino corto y cuidadosamente despeinado, sonrisa encantadora y ojos azules…todo eso le recordaba a Miku, pero ciertamente esa chica resultaba encantadora y este era todo un patán.

-ya… acéptalo luka, llevas más de 3 meses pidiéndome que volvamos. Paso una mano por su cabello y la acorralo contra la pared-yo solo quería tu cuerpo, nunca te ame…te deje el mismo día que lo conseguí, lo recuerdas?

-Mi…-Luka solo pudo articular las dos primeras letras de su nombre antes de que la imagen del rostro de la chica que acababa de conocer , frunció el ceño y empujo al chico , de ninguna manera se parecían , tal vez un poco en lo físico pero hasta ahí llegaba la cosa- suéltame Mikuo!.- se contuvo de gritar porque no quería armar un espectáculo mas, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus orbes azules.- yo no te necesito estúpido Hatchume!-"Dios incluso su apellido se parecía" pensó para después retirarse y dirigirse hacia el gimnasio, las ganas de entrar a clases se le habían esfumado. El chico se quedo parado observándole- incluso ahora sigues diciendo mal mi apellido, es Hatsune idiota.

Miku

Después de haber salido disparada a toda prisa del salón de música dejando a Luka abandonada, fue directo a clase de deportes, estaban en medio de un partido de básquet en el gimnasio, su equipo estaba conformado por así decirlo sus dos únicos amigos, los gemelos kagamine…

-Miku, ¡cuidado!...- la chica alcanzo a reaccionar un poco tarde y el balón se le estampo en la cara-auch...

-¿estas bien?- Len se le acerco para ayudarle a ponerse de pie-Deberías tener más cuidado IA…

-No es mi culpa que estuviera tan distraída, lo siento Mik- se disculpo mientras se hacia un mechón de su cabello para atrás y le sonreía tímidamente.

-Ya, dejen de prestarle tanta atención a la hija de papi y volvamos al juego…- se quejo Gumi y Kaito que ahora miraban desinteresados a cualquier lado menos hacia los demás…

-Ustedes cállense, ¿Por qué tan distraída?- Rin sonrió maliciosamente mientras le daba un codazo que provoco que la chica a su lado se pusiera roja, IA y Len tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, podía sentir su curiosidad.

-E-estaba pensando en alguien…-susurro más para sí misma

-Como sea no nos interesa…-intervino Kaito, que ahora, ya estaba parado frente a ella…

-No te estaba hablando a ti

-Quieres pelear Hatsune?...

-Te recuerdo que la ultima vez te deje en la enfermería…- amenazo con una mirada seria mientras el chico apretaba sus puños con fuerza, todos los presentes habían tomado distancia, sabían que era malo estar cerca de esos dos cuando se ponían así…unos segundos en silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada y después de una risita socarrona, el primer golpe fue dado…

Un gritito ahogado por parte de IA y Rin se dejo escuchar, era increíble que un chico se atreviera a darle un golpe a una chica, todos ahí sabían que esos dos se odiaban a muerte y que si bien no era la primera vez que se pelaban, era la primera vez que Kaito daba el primer golpe.

-ups...parece que tu labio sangra…-rio con sorna al ver la mirada atónita de la chica que tenía enfrente

-si...y parece que tu nariz está rota…

-¿De qué hablas? Mi nariz esta per…- no termino la oración por que el puño de la chica ya se encontraba en su cara, para ser más exactos, en su nariz, a los pocos segundos esta comenzó a sangrar y ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a seguirse golpeando…

-Len has algo!- la reclamación por parte de ambas chicas le hizo reaccionar, se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y miro a Gumi, indiferente, como siempre…"voy a por el profe", fue todo lo que dijo y salió corriendo de ahí…

….Luka….

La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro por estar viendo a Miku ahí se le borro en cuanto el primer golpe fue dado, espero que alguno de sus amigos o compañeros, lo que sea que fuesen pararan la pelea, pero no hicieron nada más que quedarse ahí parados. Frunció el ceño, ella recordaba a ese chico, lo había rechazado más de cinco veces y era un poco insistente, pero no imaginaba que fuera así de violento, suspiro, no le quedaba de otra que entrar en acción…

-¡Ustedes dos basta!- grito mientras se adentraba al gimnasio, su voz era autoritaria y fría, como casi siempre solía ser, ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos al verla

-Lu...Luka…-su nombre salió de los labios de ambos casi en un susurro, Kaito sonrió mientras que Miku solo agacho la mirada

-Luka-sempai, estas aquí para llevarte a esta chica buena para nada verdad? Me ha golpeado y eso no es digno de un estudiante de este instituto, y, aunque ella sea la hija de papi, tu como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sabes que merece un castigo…uno muy severo.

Enarco una ceja al escuchar las palabras del chico y le dirigió una mirada gélida, después volteo a ver a Miku quien solo veía al chico con ira, las lagrimas se escurrían por sus ojos…

-Eres un mentiroso! Como sea me voy!...- dicho esto salió corriendo por la puerta trasera , perdiéndose de la vista de los presentes

-Ustedes tres- dijo mientras tomaba a Kaito del brazo- llévenlo con el vicepresidente y díganle lo que paso...-aventó al chico en manos de IA quien se limito a empujarlo contra Rin...y después salió corriendo tras Miku…

Miku

Se había detenido bajo un frondoso árbol que estaba en los jardines laterales de las instalaciones, nunca nadie iba ahí… estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas, se había prometido no llorar, cerro sus ojos y empezó a cantar con una voz débil…

_**La solitaria chica, solo sueña con lo imposible**____**  
**__**Existen demasiadas cosas dentro de su ruidosa cabeza**____**  
**__**Lo cual la perturba, lo cual la perturba**____****_

_**Ella decía "No hay problema", pero,**____**  
**__**¿A dónde la llevaron esas palabras?**____****_

_**Otro error más, otro error más.**____**  
**__**Tras buscar su error, gira una vez más.**____****_

_**"Una vez más, una vez más"**____**  
**__**"Hoy lo intentare una vez más"**____**  
**__**La joven dice, la joven dice**____**  
**__**Jugando con el significado de esas palabras**___

Se abrazo a si misma mientras sentía la sangre de su labio escurrir, le habían golpeado mal…

- _**¿Te sientes mejor?-**_ una voz que era bastante familiar le pregunto a sus espaldas…con el mismo tono en el que ella estaba cantando

"_**Todavía no"**____**  
**__**"sigo sin encontrarle sentido a esto"**____**  
**__**"Así que dejare de respirar"**___

Su voz se hizo mas fuerte, ahora las lagrimas salían como si no hubiera mañana, se puso de pie , dudando si ver a luka a la cara o no._****_

_**La solitaria chica esta en su limite,**____**  
**__**Pero sigue sin ver el ultimo color.**____**  
**__**Una y otra vez dentro de ella**____**  
**__**Hablando todas a la vez, todas a la vez**____****_

_**Ella decía "No hay problema", pero,**____**  
**__**¿A dónde están esas palabras ahora?**____**  
**__**Ya no importa lo que pase**____**  
**__**Incluso al subir la colina,**____**  
**__**Cometeré error tras error.**___

Luka contuvo las ganas que tenia de abrazarla, de decirle que la mirara y que todo estaría bien, no entendía, no entendía por que esa chica frente a ella parecía tan triste y feliz a la vez…

"_**Una vez más, una vez más"**____**  
**__**"De algún modo estoy girando"**____**  
**__**Eso decía, eso decía**____**  
**__**Juntando el sentido,**____**  
**__**Mientras se esconde en su cascarón.**___

- _**¿Te sientes mejor?-**_ volvió a preguntar ahora abrazándola por la espalda

"_**Solo un poco"**____**  
**__**"Pronto te mostrare algo"**____**  
**__**"Dejare de respirar, por ahora"**___

La chica se deshizo de su abrazo y volteo a ver a luka, como decirle que su abrazo, que su simple presencia le tranquilizaba?

_**"Una vez más, una vez más"**____**  
**__**"Hoy también lo intentare"**____**  
**__**La joven dice, la joven dice**____**  
**__**Mientras que en su cara hay una sonrisa**___

_**-¿Te sientes mejor?**_

"_**Solo un poco"**_

-_** Debes de estar cansada ¿No es verdad? Deja de respirar... por ahora**_

y dicho esto, Luka la beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Fue un beso rápido, cuando se separaron Luka pudo ver el rostro confundido de la pequeña…"Claro la acabas de conocer y ya lo echaste a perder todo" pensó para sí misma, observo como Miku daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se tocaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

-Me besaste.- al parecer fue lo único que pudo articular

-Y tú me correspondiste- susurro ya no tan seguro como antes.

-Esto no está bien… por favor, déjame- Y sin más, otra vez salió corriendo…

Se quedó ahí parada con una sola oración en la cabeza "bésame otra vez" negó al tiempo que suspiraba para después salir corriendo detrás de Miku. No sabía a dónde iba pero agradecía ser lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarla sin mucho esfuerzo, su cabeza estaba ideando una especie de discurso para que no se alejara de ella, simplemente no se podía permitir perderla cuando todavía no la tenía por completo…

/

Genial, se había logrado calmar por lo sucedido con Kaito con la presencia de Luka y ahora se encontraba huyendo de esta, decía huyendo porque sabía perfectamente que la peli rosa la venia siguiendo, aún tenía la sensación de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, no le había molestado para nada el beso, ella no era de ese tipo de personas. Le molestaba el hecho de lo que había sentido cuando la beso… no se supone que uno se sienta como en el cielo cuando una persona que acabas de conocer te besa, ¿o sí?

Se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de aire y volteo hacia ambos lados para ver si Luka ya le había perdido la pista…poso sus ojos en una especie de colina y su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a la peli rosa parada ahí…

Luka se acercó a donde ella estaba, guardando una distancia como de dos metros, tomo una bocanada de aire y la miro.

**Baby kiss me again**

Miku sintió su cara arder y sin querer un sonrisa tonta se posó en su rostro, al notarlo, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a correr otra vez, pero era la mirada suplicante de la peli rosa lo que no se lo permitió.

**Creo que las cosas nunca cambiaran contigo ¿Verdad?**

**Quizá seas tú quien mañana cambie mi mundo entero**

**Pero por ahora siento como si me fueses a matar.**

La voz de Luka como siempre era hermosa, grave y sensual. Se desconcertó un momento cuando la primera frase salió de su boca y después soltó una suave risita, era verdad muy en el fondo la quería matar por provocarle sensaciones no conocidas antes.

_**Con cada beso siento que me voy perdiendo más y más.**_

_**Pero, no quiero arrepentirme.**_

_**Así que entrégate totalmente a mí.**_

Luka le guiño un ojo al terminar de cantar la última oración y se fue acercando más a la causante de que estuviera cantando algo cursi y suplicante.

_**Baby kiss me again**____**to keep my love forever.**_

_**Hold me tonight to let me feel your love.**_

_**So give me again**_

_**I'll give you one more chance**_

_**Love me again, y que nuestras miradas se crucen otra vez.**_

Miku frunció el ceño cuando Luka empezó a cantarle en inglés, apenas y entendió unas cuantas oraciones, no supo si lo hacía a propósito, pero rayos, con esa canción le estaban dando ganas de besarla otra vez.

_**Kiss me, siento que la felicidad nace en mi interior.**_

_**Give me, todo paso a paso, fundámonos hasta ser uno solo**_

_**Sweet and sweet melody**__**, no basta solo con la armonía.**_

_**Good morning! Todo el tiempo pienso en cómo escribir nuestra historia.**_

Miku estaba sorprendida, luka estaba cantando muy rápido y aun así se le entendía perfectamente lo que decía, su voz no perdía la harmonía y ahora, ella estaba tocando sus labios con uno de sus dedos… reacciono ante lo último, ¿Cuándo es que se había acercado tanto la peli rosa como para que ahora le estuviera tocando un labio? No lo sabía, y aún así no se movió.

_**Get lonely , get lonely**_

_**Estos sentimientos me llenan, no me detengas**_

_**Don´t miss me, aunque estemos lejos look at me**_

_**Para que mi corazón siempre este cerca de ti.**_

_**Hare lo que sea por ti, estaré bien aunque tenga problemas**_

_**Solo te pido algo, que nuestros labios se unan otra vez**_

_**So kiss me….**_

Miku aun perdida en la sensación que le causo tener el dedo de luka sobre sus labios y ahora clavada en aquellos ojos azules tan profundos contesto inconscientemente "_**kiss you"**_

Luka sonrió y tomo a la chica por la cintura aprovechando que estaba distraída

_**Kiss you…-**_ susurro no muy lejos de sus labios, notando como el sonrojo en la menor se hacía presente. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios mientras escuchaba lo que espera escuchar

"_**kiss me"…-**_ la cara que puso miku cuando dejó escapar esa palabra, simplemente fue mucho para Luka, la cara de la chica le pedía a gritos que la besara…

_**Si está bien ´para ti fusionémonos tiernamente…**_

Luka , un tanto impaciente , se fue acercando más a los labios de la chica, cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de poseer esos labios nuevamente, miku pareció reaccionar, claro que ella , no le iba a dar tiempo de que escapara otra vez , así que sin perder más tiempo la beso. Miku correspondió a aquel beso tierno, hasta que sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas y tuvo que morder el labio de luka para romper el beso … en realidad solo fue porque quería morderla.

La mayor la miro divertida y sonrió para después seguir cantando

_**Quiero perderme en esa actitud orgullosa y distante**_

_**Y que llenes de color mi mundo**_

_**Eso es lo que más desea mi corazón**_

_**Los tornillos de mi cabeza podrían salir disparados**_

_**¿Está bien perseguir este sentimiento y dejarme envolver por cada uno de tus besos?**_

La peli azul observo como luka se relamía el labio que ella acababa de morder y su cuerpo inconscientemente le copio la acción, cosa que hizo que luka se volviera acercar.

_**I will kiss you again to keep your love forever**_

_****__**Night and day I wanna be with you**_

_****__**Touch me again to have a sweet*sweet time**_

_****__**Kiss me again, quiero conservar para siempre tu sabor**_

Retrocedió dos pasos, y negó con la cabeza, no iba a volver a caer dos veces en la misma trampa, frunció el ceño y movió la boca "nunca, sigue soñando" dijo mudamente, esperaba que luka entendiera el mensaje y para su fortuna lo entendió, por qué la chica frunció el ceño mientras se alzaba de hombros.

_**Solo falta una estrategia pero no me daré por vencida**_

_**Me tienes encantada, lo estoy pensando demasiado**_

_**¿Debería ponerle fin?**_

_**Baby kiss me again**____**to keep my love forever.**_

_**Hold me tonight to let me feel your love.**_

_**So give me again**_

_**I'll give you one more chance**_

_**Love me again, y que nuestras miradas se crucen otra vez.**_

_**Kiss me again…**_

_**-**_te acabo de conocer… luka- hablo por fin con la voz algo ronca por alguna razón desconocida

-Dame una oportunidad, por favor…

Un suspiro, una mirada y finalmente una sonrisa

-Lo pensare… te buscare cuando tenga la respuesta- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara, no entendía muy bien que había sido todo esto, pero sin duda alguna estaba feliz, opto por no volver la mirada atrás, porque sabía que luka estaría ahí, observándola marcharse….


End file.
